ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
A Thirst for the Eons
Category:QuestsCategory:Adoulin Quests Copy of "Wrath of the Land" "Hallowed Wood" replica Copy of "Shrouded in Enigma" Copy of "Adoulin's Patroness" Report of a sorcerous nation Copy of "The Verdancy" Giant sheep export record Dictum on colonization Adoulinian agricultural treatise Traditional Adoulinian katana Memo found in Rala Waterways | title = | repeatable = | reward = 2000 EXP 1000 bayld 2-5000 bayld (optional) 10000 bayld | previous = A Thirst for the Ages | next = A Thirst for Eternity | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough *Talk to Roskin (H-8) in Eastern Adoulin. *Trade Ulbuconut Milk to Roskin. **Ulbuconut Milk can be obtained through crafting, the Auction House, or from Bernegeois if you have completed Cafe...teria this Conquest Tally. Key Items :Most key items can be obtained in any order. *Eastern Adoulin (F-9) (Scouts' Coalition): Examine two ???s for Copy of "Wrath of the Land" and Copy of "Adoulin's Patroness". *Eastern Adoulin (J-11) (Castle Adoulin gates): Talk to Amaury for Copy of "Shrouded in Enigma". *Eastern Adoulin (G-6) (Wharf to Yahse): Talk to Greebly to purchase Copy of "Hallowed Wood" for 2000 bayld. *Celennia Memorial Library: Examine Geography for Copy of "The Verdancy" and History for Giant sheep export record. **You will need to complete the quest Order Up to gain access to the library stacks. *Western Adoulin (F-8) (Pioneers' Coalition): Talk to Louisareaux for Report of a sorcerous nation. *Western Adoulin (H-9) (Platea Triumphus): Examine Fontis Xanira for Piece of a SCT Coalition report. **Select the second option (keep listening) and Palomel will repeat random things, some of which are clues to other locations **'After obtaining the Piece of a SCT Coalition report', speak to Wegellion in Scouts' Coalition who will give you a clue to a keyitem in the Foret de Hennetiel. *Rala Waterways (M-9) (From Eastern Adoulin (F-7)): Examine the ??? for Dictum on colonization and Memo found in Rala Waterways. *Rala Waterways (F-11) (From Western Adoulin (J-12)): Talk to Sivalda for Adoulinian agricultural treatise. *Woh Gates (F-8): Use a Pickaxe or equivalent on the ??? (in the cul-de-sac) for Mystifying metal rod. Quickest path seems to be to enter from the Kamihr Drifts (use the Frontier Station) and apply Sneak and Invisible head southwest. *Foret de Hennetiel (F-7): Enter using the Frontier Bivouac #4 and then head north to the castoff point (G-7) where you need to go "upstream." Examine the ??? on the riverbank. Piece of a SCT Coalition report will become Cryptic memorandum. **You must have the Piece of a SCT Coalition report. See above instructions about both the Platea Triumpus/Fontis Xanira and speaking to Wegellion in the Scouts' Coalition. :The following key items require you possess Cryptic memorandum and Copy of "Adoulin's Patroness" first: *Eastern Adoulin (G-9): Talk to Palomel across from the Scout's Coalition. She will swipe the Cryptic memorandum the first time you talk to her. Talk to her again asking for an analysis of the Copy of "Hallowed Wood". She'll tell you to show it to someone at the Renaye residence. *Eastern Adoulin (I-7) (Sverdhried Hillock): Talk to Nhili Uvolep. Copy of "Hallowed Wood" will become "Hallowed Wood" replica. *Eastern Adoulin (G-9) (Scouts' Coalition): Talk to Palomel. Ask her to analyze the Mystifying metal rod (bottom of the list). She will tell you to go to the Inventors' Coalition. *Western Adoulin (J-10) (Inventors' Coalition): Talk to Polished Pebble. Mystifying metal rod will become Rusty katana. *Eastern Adoulin (G-9) (Scouts' Coalition): Talk to Palomel. Ask her to analyze the Rusty katana (bottom of the list), turning it into Traditional Adoulinian katana. Finishing *Talk to Roskin. You will now choose which items are "important" to report on. Select the following items: ** Copy of "Wrath of the Land" ** Report of a sorcerous nation ** Copy of "The Verdancy" ** Giant sheep export record ** Dictum on colonization *After the cutscene you will receive 2,000 XP and 1,000 bayld. *You need to both zone and wait until the next game day to talk to Roskin for your final reward. A shoddy report will result in 2 bayld, while a perfect report will result in 5,000 bayld. *Finally, proceed to N-10 in the Rala Waterways and click on a blank spot. You'll receive a question and prompt for the "secret password." The question is: "What entity keeps the Sacred City safe?" The correct answer / secret password is: ERGISADE (the answer / password must be in all capital letters). Your reward is 10,000 Bayld.